Computer operations may be performed based on a set of objects of a code set. For example, computer operations may be performed based on a set of jobs (e.g., units of work or execution by a computer system) that may be defined, scheduled, monitored, and/or the like, so as to control the computer operations. Within the set of objects, an object may have a dependency on one or more other objects. For example, a job may not be able to start until another job is finished.